powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omniscience/@comment-35836648-20181003231524/@comment-30766268-20181004232304
1. a light saber can cut through titanium with ease. 2. if we list the abilities of a master jedi like yoda, then: can shut down all systems of a spaceship when it's about to enter into the atmosphere of the planet he stands on. use telekinesis to move the entire spaceship to his location while not even being close to breaking a sweat, after he did nothing but to sit in a cage and sip tea for 20 years. repel force lightnings like it's nothing. control minds. is immortal. in the case his body somehow fails him, he just turn himself into a force ghoust, and then achive teleportation, complete intangiblity, and more. telepathy. do I even need to say more about them? as of the sith, if we take a look at some of the strongest ones: ressurect the dead. move soul into different bodies. creting a lightning storm over an ENTIRE PLANET. creating life out of nothing. fire lightning bolts whenever they please. absorbing souls. etc. they are not weak. however, the entire star wars verse is still nto enough to face against a single celestial. it's just too much. 3. sasuke's left eye can swap: - locations between him and any other object in his area. - open portals to other dimensions. - summon black flames that can last for an entire week or until they completelly burned out their target. said flames burns anything they come into touch with, including FIRE. - can manipulate gravity to the point he CREATED 9 gigantic mountain sized rocks by created gravitvaiton singularities that sucked into them so much rocks, that they turned into an astroid sized small moon. - can use to to absorb energy from every place his body touches. from his right eye: - he can cast an illusion so powerful that you are being trapped in it for a period of time that seems like several days (but inr eality last only a second), in which he torture you non stop. after the second is over, the pain from all of those days of torture immediatelly being brought down together onto your body, causing some people to die, and the strongest of them to just pass out and render in a state of coma for days. - he can manipulate the flames he summons with his left eye using his right eye, and turn them into any shape he wants, weaponizing them, etc. with both eyes: - he can summon a mountain sized energy warrior that surrounds him, and does whatever he want. think about a mountain sized stand. that can channel nature energy and electricity. and black flames that burns anything. and can create himself how many weapons it wants from solid energy, and can silce down mountains with a single swing of a sword. - cast illusions. -copy every move you make. - predict your movments. - copy every technique you use, and then use it, just better then you. he also can manipulate all elements, and have several more tricks in his sleeves. the genjutsu (llusions) was said (not really sure where, but I heard people saying that online, even though I am positive it was never stated in the show) to work only on people with chakra, and if that is correct, then he won't be able to use it on other people outside of naruto. wow. sucks. now that means he have to beat the by, like, stomping on them with his mountain size stand. or just summon a gigantic lightning dragon from the sky to nuke the whole area. or, well, summon an even bigger lightning arrow to nuke the whole country. or to drop an astroid over them. or just burn them by looking at them. or throw them to another dimension. or, I don't know, stab them with his knifes, or cut them in half with his sword. or speed blitz them at the speed of light. you know, he could think about something.